


the chapter where Alex is done with everyones shit.

by Skywolf1314



Series: Halex drabbles. [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314





	the chapter where Alex is done with everyones shit.

Chapter two.

“Listen, I don’t think there’s anything we can do for him.” Robin said for the hundredth time. He was pacing the narrow walkway of the cave they called him, his almost permanent look of worry etched into his features.

“I think there’s plenty we can do.” Alex snapped back, he was tired and worried and afraid. Hawk had just been talking to him, they had shared a moment after he hadn’t seen him for a night and then bang, he was out cold, convulsing on the ground. Alex kept his head up, watching as black ooze bubbled from his boyfriends mouth. His heart hurt and he was helpless and Robin being a whiny brat was not helping.

“Like what?” This was Dawn.

Alex snapped his head in her direction and frowned.

“Hawk is human too, he needs to get out of here, we’re suffocating him. I know someones’s after him but like, he’s not stupid, he can fight or run if he needs to.”

“That’s the thing, he’s not human. He’s a Godling and also the vessel of a creature who wants to swallow the world. Or have you forgotten that?” Ares snarled walking over to them. Tomlin was resting sleepily on his hip.

Alex looked at Hawks sleeping form. He had barely managed to get him stable enough to lie down, Dawn had to force valerian root down his throat to keep him there.

“Hawk is human to me. Dog,” Alex whispered. “Do you really think that training and meditation are gonna help him? He needs to do more than just work! The most basic thing we know about possession is that the entity preys on weak and depressed people. What is Hawk right now?”

“Dangerous.” Robin replied as Dawn said;

“Unstable.” And Ares said;

“An easy target.”

Alex stared at them. How could they think that of their friend? The boy who had saved them countless times, who had sacrificed himself on numerous occasions so that they could get the shards and prevent Sebastian from releasing Corvus. They boy who was now suffering because they, including himself, pushed him into this life.

“Wow. Okay. Good to know what you think about him.”

Dawn lowered her gaze to Hawk and sighed softly.

“We love him Allie, but we can’t keep ignoring these outbursts like they’re nothing. You’ve seen it yourself; he’s getting worse and he’s not fighting it.”

Alex stroked Hawks cheek; he would not let him fall to this. He’d die all over again to help him.

“I apricate it Dawn, but I think I know Hawk better than the rest of you. I think I can judge if he’s gonna go dark side all of a sudden. Yeah?”

“Alex.” Dawn whispered and Ares growled.

“Don’t _Alex_ me. You lot might have given up on him, but I won’t. I suggest you all get lost. Hawk is the only one I wanna see right now.”

He could feel their eyes on him, but he didn’t care. Hawk was the only thing he wanted to protect and that’s exactly what he was going to do, whether it be from gods and monsters or the people they shared a roof with.

They left quietly and he was just fine with that. He didn’t think he could stand their worried faces for another moment. Hawk wouldn’t harm them, even if he was possessed. He proved as much when he stopped used his powers after Alex had asked.

Alex brushed the small curls from his lover’s forehead. They had grown back in the months that had come to pass and Alex was eternally grateful that his hair grew back curled. He sighed softly, seeing Hawk so drained hurt, he didn’t know what else he could do to help him apart from sneak him into town. Of course he knew that would never work, Ares was like a magnet to Hawk, there wasn’t a moment where the god wasn’t at least ten foot away from him.

“Ah what are we gonna do Kitten? One moment you’re the light bringer, the savour and now your as common of scum as the rest of us. Id say worse if it weren’t for ya pretty face. I wish you’d wake up already though, I’m completely outnumbered here and you’re probably the only one here that has an interesting story to tell…”

Just as Alex was speaking the cover, he had placed over Hawk, began to move. Alex instinctively reached from his weapons belt, fearing that at any moment some sort of giant raven would burst out of Hawks chest.

It was furrier than a raven and certainly didn’t burst out from his chest. Instead he crawled out, rather tiredly, from under the blanket, stretched across his partners chest and gave Alex only the most judgmental of looks.

“Damn it Catspian, if looks could kill.” He reached out, stroking the cat behind its fluffy ears.

The cat mewed and began to purr happily, and Alex let a smile grace his lips.

“I’m glad you still stick by him,” The cat pushed his face into Alex’s palm. “I was worried I’d have to go summon a new familiar for him…”

The cat promptly ended his affection giving and glared sternly at him, his tail thumping against Hawks chest.

“I’m kiddin’” Alex chuckled just as Hawk let out a small groan, his nose creasing as he began to wake up.

“James!” Alex cried.

“Stop being so loud, everything hurts.” Hawk whined and cracked open an eye.

“Keep em shut a sec.” Alex jumped up and grabbed the lantern hanging above them. He dimmed it so only a faint glimmer of light was cast from its box and proceeded to pull closed the flap of their tent.

“There, we’re private and dark.”

Hawk breathed a small sigh and a croaky “Thanks” before fully opening his eyes.

Alex tried to school his features, tried to keep his fear at bay but as he looked into the eyes that had once been so captivating and warm, like honey captured in glass, he found them to be cold. Purple rings surrounded his pupil, diluting the gold until it was a muddy brown. They glowed faintly.

“How are you feelin?” He asked cautiously.

“Like I’ve swallowed half a desert” he paused, taking a deep breath. “…did I...?”

Alex nodded.

Hawk groaned, sliding a hand down his face, Catspian licked his wrist.

“It was a bad one. We couldn’t get ya back.” Alex whispered, taking Hawks hand away from his face. “We had to force you Valerian root just to get ya to stop fitting.”

“By the gods…I didn’t hurt anyone did I?” Hawk worried his bottom lip.

“Only my heart with worry, my Darlin.” Alex kissed the eye on his palm, he wanted Corvus to know Hawk was loved.

“I’m sorry, I thought I was getting better at controlling them, but it seems like I suck at that.”

“You don’t. Its just how shitty this world is to you…”

Hawk shifted over a little, allowing Alex to slither up beside him. The blond wrapped his arm loosely over Hawks stomach and rested his head on his chest.

“I’m not gonna let ‘em have you.” Alex whispered. “And I’m not gonna abandon you either.”

Hawks fingers ran through his hair, slow and soft and gentle.

“Maybe you can’t stop things, my love.”

“I will certainly try.”

He tightened his hold, the cat settling between their legs.

Hawk would not fall to this darkness.


End file.
